pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
This Friday Night
Synposis On this high note the show "Point of Review", on this friday night is saying goodbye to you.Evgeniy Kvasov in This Friday Night For a small local TV station an ordinary Friday transforms into a surreal nightmare when it is suddenly revealed that they need to prolong their schedule and air something all night long. Bizarre situations ensue as the crew tries to assemble the night schedule from outcasts of television and long-forgotten movies. Plot As the empty broken television set is shown outdoors, unnamed narrator tells a story about how John Logie Baird created what could be considered a first television set from what could have easily been the contents of his trash bucket. As the main titles start, Local Television Director (LTD) rushes through the corridors of Local Television, at one point passing Mikhail. Meeting with Richard Syutkin, LTD informs him that Local Televison was prolonged for 24 hours schedule. As LTD proceeds at telling his plans for the new evening schedule, Richard seems mainly indifferent, except for the cooking show, which LTD plans to merge with a talk-show. A snippet of the cooking show, hosted by LTD himself is then shown, filmed guerilla style in someone's kitchen. Meanwhile Professor Atabadze's magic show is announced to the audience of some place and met with no enthusiasm as Professor shows "magic tricks" of having a shovel in his trenchcoat and stealing something. "The Point of Review" starts hosted by a half-asleep Evgeniy Kvasov, who proceeds to greet and interview an unseen and unheard Innokentiy Zibrov-Zadunayskiy as the cameraman fails the show even more. In ...rry cafe Richard meets with Alfred Bergman (previously known as Eldar), asking him to make a show about movies out of a failed pilot he made for Local Television five years ago. In a black-and-white prologue Alfred Bergman adresses rain and how it distinguishes people. His program "Cinema-X" begins with Bergman credited as a host, a producer, "everything else" and "everything else apart from everything else". He tells a story about known unfinished movies, until pausing to destroy (in an over-the-top black-and-white sequence) the last known copy of an unnamed movie directed by Nelly Gulchuk in which Nikita Dzhigurda portrayed Aleksander the Great. Then he adresses the movie featured in his program - Dilemma, a Ukrainian independent neo-noir movie, which was barely composed out of surviving takes, all of which were bloopers. Airing the movie requires percussive maintenance to the DVD drive of the computer. Dilemma begins with a foggy shot of an unknown city and a misspelt title (Doolma), after which unexpectedly proceeds to the shot of Xander Burchill spitting in his cell. Actor portraying Burchill then repeteadly flubs his lines, stares at the camera and complains about a prop "case" (a few sheets of paper with a clip) which was presented to him in an incorrect way, eventually telling the director to "get lost". Another actor, portraying the Detective is then seen reluctantly filming his scenes, which happen to include giving a light to a joint with an unlit cigarette and "dying" at the hands of the rioter, who slits his throat with an open handcuff. After director complains that the set is a mess, a man in charge of the property on which the movie is illegally filmed shuts the filming down as the unguarded camera falls down, apparently breaking. Presented by Cobalt Releasing, a film by Samuel L. Bronckostein named The Wave He Gave starts, beginning with unseen figure assembling an unknown device, which genius engineer The Tester later purchases from The Seller in an Unomat camera bag. The Seller also gives a set of hand-written instructions, which Tester proceeds to partially read on the spot. As the Seller enters his house thinking about what he read, Seller gets violently animated and assaulted by entity that "promised to let him go", to which the entity answers that he keeps the promises. Introductory credits reveal the identity of the Seller's benefactor - Split Second, who appears in an unknown room and proceeds to cause massive glitches in everything from light bulbs to traffic lights. After being forced to give back the shovel to the "Insomnia" Night Club Announcer, Professor Atabadze proceeds to continue his show, his new magic trick being a total failure, resulting in him stealing someone's wallet, curtains falling in a rather literal way on his head and Proffessor himself flipping over attempting to open a backstage door. Gop Gear airs with LTD and his co-host bewildered over a derelict ZAZ-1102 Tavria. LTD is then seen puzzled over a talk show and getting inspired as he meets Nikolay and Mikhail on the stairs. Kannskiy: The Night Talker airs, "starring our own Konstantin Kannskiy". After several failed attempts and being distracted by a dog, Nikolay films Mikhail exercising in a "workout video", while in the background a flock of men is seen exiting the building with some computers and then re-entering as they notice the camera. Kannskiy then proceeds to enter the scene, appearing epically from an abandoned half-finished building and barely being able to exercise. Nikolay, Mikhail and Konstantin are then shown in the studio with Nikolay being saddened over the show ending up being "too mainstream" as Kannskiy chews on something. Professor Atabadze continues his show with a passable magic trick of a vanishing item, but then fails it again and flees, stealing a kettle and a bucket. the "Insomnia" Night ClYb (sic) then gets advertised, offering free wi-fi, beds, pathetic entertainment, unlive music, Unexciting lazer show and some food. 30 Seconds of Fear then starts, with the host, "Something vaguely evil", announcing xenophobia. A slow motion segment then shows a man from the back who turns to the camera. The host then quips that rather then fearing the stranger, it's more sensible to fear the situations in which there will be no time to get acquainted. The Hand then grabs the camera, ending the show. End credits start over a toilet, which LTD enters. After the end credits, a post-credits scene shows Yarik as the "legs" director tells him that they have filmed some shots for The Bucket. The Skeptic then joins the discussion firstly trying to persuade the director to film the fur of his dog as a backdrop for credits and then arguing with director and being in league with Yarik regarding the managing of two projects, advising him to concentrate on the main and faulty one. Abrupt shot of Uncle Vasya appears, standing in the kitchen concerned and accompanied with the sound of a drill. Cast Main Cast *Yaroslav Kozak as: **Richard Syutkin **Uncle Vasya (uncredited; single frame insert and post-credits scene) **Evgeniy Kvasov **Detective (and an unnamed Ukrainian actor portraying him in Dilemma) **The Tester (segment "The Wave He Gave") **Handsome Stranger **Yarik (uncredited; post-credits scene) *Kyrylo Mieliekiestsev as: **Local Television Director (also hosting Gop Gear and a cooking show) *Mikhail Bondarev as: **Xander Burchill (and an unnamed Ukrainian actor portraying him in Dilemma) **The Seller (segment "The Wave He Gave") *Leonid Sipliy as: **Mikhail **The Rioter (and an unnamed Ukrainian actor portraying him in Dilemma) **Something Horrible **The Skeptic (uncredited; post-credits scene) *Konstantin Bakkanskiy as Konstantin Kannskiy Special Guest Stars *Innokentiy Zibrov-Zadunayskiy as Himself Guest Starring *Anton Evtikhov as "Insomnia" Night Club Audience Member *Alan Smithee as Split Second (segment "The Wave He Gave") Sudden Actors *Freya (dog) *Levyi Muzhik (credit only; as Leviy Muzhik) Uncredited *Nikolay Yeriomin as: **Epigraph Narrator (voice) **"Insomnia" Night Club Announcer (voice) **Professor Atabadze **Nikolay (also heard as the cameraman of "The Point of Review") **Eldar/Alfred Bergman **"Dilemma" Director (voice) **Split Second (double) **The Tester (voice) **"Gop Gear" Co-Host (voice) **The Hand **Toilet door reflection **Post-Credits Scene Voice (voice) Crew Uncredited *Nikolay Yeriomin: **Director of Photography **Script Supervisor *TBA Soundtracks *"Favorite Song of Innokentiy Zibrov-Zadunayskiy Lyric by Innokentiy Zibrov-Zadunayskiy Music by Askold Tutylopydirskiy *"Walking the Night" Written by Nikolay Yeriomin Performed by Errors in Geography feat. Zexzz *"Transcendent Era" Written by Nikolay Yeriomin and Zexzz Performed by Zexzz *"Bagatelle No. 25 (Fuer Elise)" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Repetetive Bastard Strikes Again" and "Mr. Radiation" By Nikolay Yeriomin From the album A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve *"The Fever" Written by Tom Welsh Performed by DigitalNativeDance Used with permission. Communal Universes Appearances In order of appearance. References Links *IMDb *Full episode on YouTube Category:The Bucket (Vedro) episodes Category:Web-series episodes Category:2016 episodes